


The Last Good Thing

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Goth!Stan, Jersey!Kyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Based on ‘The Sorrow In My Soul’ by LozisLawRaven finds out about the accident that took away the one good thing he had left
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Last Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sorrow in My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317175) by [LozisLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw). 



> I am very much not sorry for this

Raven had locked himself away in his room, away from his conformist parents.

When was Kyley coming back? 

He wanted to know, no one would tell him, so he refused to leave his room until someone would tell him when Kyley was coming back.

The jersey boy was the last good thing that Raven had in his sad miserable life, the one thing that didn’t suck as much as everything and everyone else.

God, Raven missed him so much.

The ceiling wasn’t as interesting as Kyley, but Raven had nothing else to do but stare at the stains up there above him as he waited and waited.

It had been hours. He felt a bit concerned, Kyley should have been back at this point so where was he?

If anything happened to him, Raven didn’t know what he would do.

But he was about to find out.

The radio was on, playing the goth music he’d had on repeat for hours, when an important news bulletin cut through.

Raven sighed. What had happened in this shitty world now that was so important?

“A tragedy as a car accident claims the lives of Kyle and Sheila Broflovski....”

Now, he paid a lot more attention.

Kyle....

His Kyle.....

Gone.

Dead.

The one and only good thing in his life....

Was gone.....

Forever.

The music switched back on.

As Raven cried and cried.


End file.
